


hiraeth

by cosmicyouns



Category: Magnum (Band), Treasure (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Late Night Writing, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Very little dialogue, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicyouns/pseuds/cosmicyouns
Summary: hiraeth ;a longing and homesickness for a home that one can’t return to, or one that never existed.mashiho just wants to find a home he can keep. enter kim junkyu.





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, i wrote this all because i felt sad. i'm so sorry if it's the ugliest piece of writing you have ever read. if you like it, then yay! anywhale, mashikyu is cute :D

Takata Mashiho wanted a home. Not a physical one, as he already had one of those. Albit, that house mayhaps was a little bit broken and a lot of a mess, but mostly it was the place Mashiho belonged. No matter what happened in the world, Mashiho knew he could always return to the open arms of the one story building.

He wanted a person like that. Someone who never made him feel like a misshaped puzzle piece. A person whose arms could melt away any pain or sadness. Someone who shared his laughter, his memories, and his tears. As cringey and typically romance heroine as that sounded, that’s all Mashiho could hope for. 

The slam of a door startled him out of his inner existential crisis.

“We’ll be learning a term that relates to the book we will be reading soon,” the teacher said steadily, already beginning to write on the board.

The board read:  
Hiraeth: a longing and homesickness for a home that one can’t return to, or one that never existed.

That was the word, Mashiho realized. That was the word to describe what he was feeling. Hiraeth. Rather than a place -like in the book they were reading- the home that Mashiho craved was a person. The small boy longed for a person that did not exist, and might not ever exist. Oh, how badly he wanted that terrible hiraeth to disappear.  
-

It was approximately two months later that a boy named Takata Mashiho met a boy named Kim Junkyu.   
-

The move from the quiet streets of Japan to the loud noises of Seoul was a sudden one. It wouldn’t be for long. That’s what his parents had claimed. The only life he had known was snatched away, as Mashiho was thrown to the wolves of Seoul. A quiet Japanese boy with broken korean pitted in a room full of gossiping and judgemental wolves all howling in the same language. 

Kim Junkyu had been an anomaly. From what Mashi had observed, the taller boy was well loved by the general public. And how could you not, when Kim Junkyu was just so Kim Junkyu-like?

From his loud laughter to his corny jokes and massive smile that gained fans with every flash of his canines. Kim Junkyu was a disaster waiting to happen, and Mashiho wasn’t anything if not stupid. So, like a fish on a line, he was reeled to the predator. 

Suddenly instead of complaints, Mashi told his parents about how Korea wasn’t actually that bad. His mind filled with images of the long legged boy. The words that the taller had said that day repeated over and over in his mind. Junkyu was a so kind, and Mashiho was sucked into the void that was Kim Junkyu. 

Lunches were spent at the corner table discussing their plans together and the inside jokes they had concocted. Mornings were filled with good morning messages while teeth were brushed, while nights were saturated with long phone calls. Mashiho would break into tears are he recounted his parents’ fights, and Junkyu would hmm in response, offering his two sense. Eventually the sadness was broken by a terrible joke cracked by one of them, and suddenly the tears were mixed with loud giggles.

Two lives became one, through shared breaths through a crackling phone. 

One long phone call, the string holding him back snapped and Mashiho whispered into his phone the fateful words “I think I might like you. And before you say something dumb, I like you in a way that makes me want to kiss you crazy all the time, you idiot.”

The following days, their lunch table had been smothered in a blanket of quiet awkwardness. With no response from Junkyu about his confession, Mashiho didn’t know what to do. So, he kept quiet.

Finally, as the bell rang, Junkyu broke the silence, asking the small boy on a date.

The following months had been some of the best in his life. The word hiraeth was nothing more than a distant memory. The longing for a person, anyone, was replaced with memories of kissed pressed in secret, hands held under tables, and the twinkling eyes of a certain boy. 

The calm waves of Mashiho’s life transformed into a hurricane as the screaming in his house grew louder. The thread between his parents finally snapped exactly three days after Mashiho’s eighteenth birthday, and weeks later Mashiho was on a plane back to his birth country. Stepping into his former house, Mashiho realized that the wood box was no longer his home. 

Somewhere along the way, his home had become a boy who resided miles away, across a mass of water. 

They attempted to keep in contact, but gradually as the number of days increased but their hopes of seeing each other didn’t, the phone calls and messages dwindled.

The feelings of hiraeth became attached to Mashiho’s soul yet again  
\- 

Even as time passed by, everything strayed Mashiho’s mind to Junkyu. The smell of vanilla and strawberries. The faint sound of a english song. Even feelings reminded him of the taller boy. 

Happiness reminded him of the time the two of them had lain on Mashiho’s roof at three in the morning, eating melted ice cream and sharing stories. Their laughter had greeted the morning sun. 

Or the time they had shared their third kiss. The first two had been plain awkward, but the third one, that one had felt magical. Mashiho’s scratched up knees and face had ceased to matter with the press of the older’s lips against his.

After a brutal fight with his mother, Mashiho would remember the time that Junkyu had missed one of their dates. Mashiho had been so resentful that he hadn’t spoken to the taller boy for days. Junkyu had confessed that he hadn’t shown up because he been helping his mom. The older boy had done everything he could to make up for his mistake. He sent notes and drew crappy pictures of the two of them. Frankly, the pictures looked like they were drawn by a child, but Mashiho hadn’t complained. He had finally broken and forgiven the boy when Junkyu went and learned to cook Japanese food for him.

Small things like receiving bad grades would send him spiralling into reminiscing about how heartbroken he had been when he’d sent his final message to the other boy. A single line of “I guess it wouldn’t have worked out either way, huh?” had ended all that they had.   
-

Somewhere along the way, Mashiho had fallen in love with the beautiful being that is Kim Junkyu. Piece by piece, Junkyu had chipped at his heart, and built himself a palace there. 

Days of missing him turned into months, and soon the feeling of missing a part of yourself that you had left behind with someone else was a constant. Mashiho grew used to always wondering what had happened to the boy. 

He thought of Junkyu every time his neighbor Haruto talked about his boyfriend Jeongwoo. Maybe if things had gone differently, him and Junkyu could have been like Haruto and Jeongwoo. Maybe they could have been happy.  
-

Mashiho packed his bags for college without much thought. With one last warm hug to his mother, he stepped into the world of adulthood. He hadn’t heard much from his father since the divorce, so there wasn’t much to conclude in their relationship.

As he walked through the campus, he thought he spotted Kim Seunghun and Choi Hyunsuk. They had always been Mashiho’s favorite seniors. They were also some of Junkyu’s best friends. Maybe it had been simply a trick of the light. There were of course many Korean trainees at the college. For all he knew…

Before his thoughts could stray too far, Mashiho sped up and pointedly chose not to look in that direction again. It didn’t matter. It didn’t.  
-

Shit. Shit. Mashiho was late. He had his first day planned, but as fate would have it, he had messed it all up from the start. He rushed to put clothes on and raced towards the right building. 

Thankfully, Mashiho’s legs were just long enough to carry him to his classroom in time. The professor’s podium was empty. Phew. There was only a few seats left and Mashiho’s eyes zeroed in on a pair towards the top, and he sped up the steps towards them.

Scrambling through his backpack, Mashiho pulled out a notebook. As he rustled through his things to find a pen, he heard a soft thud as someone dropped into the seat next to him. Aha, there was his nice gel pen! Mashiho smiled and shook his shoulders happily.

“You’re still so cute, Mashi,” the voice next to him said. That voice.

Mashiho looked up at him slowly. God, he still looked so good, smiling like that. “Hey, Junkyu.”

Takata Mashiho had found his home again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for making it through this! please let me know what you thought


End file.
